kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Book Gamma
Playing Cards |homeworld = |height = 232 |weight = 111 |firstepisode = Amazing! The Castle in the Sky! |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = |cast =Kiyohito Yoshikai }} The is a Gamma which achieved evolution through a . Profile *Object infusion: Book (Alice's Adventures Under Ground) *Eyecon Target: Nobunaga Ghost Eyecon *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Ghost Robin Damashii's Omega Drive/Omega Strike (1), Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen Damashii's Yorokobi Stream (Dream World duplicate) Character History First Second Forms , with this one having merged with a book. This Eyecon is later seen when Kamen Rider Ghost Robin Damashii used his finisher to defeat Book, falling to the ground from the death of Book's Primal Body, along with a story book (its cover resembles Alice's Adventures Under Ground) that formed from the Gamma's jettisoned Parka Ghost, where it ultimately explodes. - Assault= The are Gamma born from the Gamma Eyecon. They first appear in . Gamma Assaults do not possess unique abilities of their own, but can gain powers of their own through being infused with an object around them. ::Powers and Abilities ;Intangibility :A Gamma's primary ability is to turn themselves invisible and intangible to the public. Those whom wielded an Eyecon are capable of witnessing them. ;Infusion :Gamma can infuse themselves with ordinary objects, converting said object into a Parka Ghost, to achieve a unique evolved form. Should the Ganma be defeated, the object will be restored to its original form as the Ganma is destroyed. ;Possession :As their existence is that of a ghost, they can took on ideal host and gain dominant control over their body. - Empowered= Through bonding with a book, the originally generic Ganma evolved into the known as Book. ::Powers and Abilities ;Intangibility :A Gamma's primary ability is to turn themselves invisible and intangible to the public. Those whom wielded an Eyecon are capable of witnessing them. ;Eyecon/Parka Infusion :Gamma Assaults can infuse themselves with Ghost Eyecons or at the very least, their Parka Ghosts to become Giant Gamma. ;Levitation :Book Gamma can levitate the surrounding areas, creating a -like phenomenon or lifting a wide amount of area. ;Duplication :Book Gamma can duplicate himself as means of getting an extra help, as well as to escape certain deaths. The only distinction is that the real one has The Dodo feature on his hat. ;Acceleration :Book Gamma can run at an incredible speed. }} Book Eyecon The Book Gamma is preserved following his death in a specially created Gamma Eyecon which allows the Gamma Superior such as Igor to assume his Parka Ghost by channeling its power, in a sense becoming the reincarnation of the Book Gamma. Book Eyecon.png|Book Eyecon KRGh-Gamma Superior Book.png|Gamma Superior Book Behind the Scenes Portrayal Book Gamma's suit actor is . Notes *Book is the first Gamma to have an English word for his motif. *After the Book Gamma is defeated, if you take a closer look at the book that appears it says "Alice's Adventures Under Ground" **Alice's Adventures Under Ground was the original version of Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland that Lewis Carroll would later rewrite into the famous novel we all know as Alice in Wonderland. *Though the two never fought each other, Book Gamma and Newton Damashii debuted in the same episode. Interestingly, their historical figures, Lewis Carroll and Isaac Newton were well-known mathematicians. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 4: Amazing! The Castle in the Sky! **Episode 26: Conflict! The Terms of Resolution! **Episode 34: Empty! World of Dreams! Category:Gamma Category:Object Monsters Category:Ghost Characters